Help Me
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Blame, jeolousy, envy, concern, and fear led up to the tragic end of Unexpected. As Peter struggles to cope, he considers a drastic way to ease his pain will he finally accept the help from someone that loves him? Summary revised: Nathan, Peter, Issac


**Title: Help Me**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Violence**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Nathan, Peter, Isaac, Simone, Mohinder  
**

**Notes and Spoilers:** _Through Chapter 16: Unexpected_

* * *

Nathan closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath; he knew that Simone worried about his brother. He knew that she cared about him deeply; however, he also knew that going to the press would not be a good idea. 

He couldn't shake the experience from his mind. The memory from a month ago when he was in Las Vegas. He was taken from his hotel room and when he woke up two men were staring down at him. He didn't waste any time; he ran way from them and when running wasn't enough, he flew. He flew away.

"_The last time I saw my brother, he flew out a window to get away from me."_

He warned him about the man in the horn-rimmed glassed that did all the talking, and the spooky Euro dude that just stared at him.

Nathan warned the man in the glasses, that he may as well shoot him. Nathan knew what he looked like and if ever saw him again Nathan would kill him. He warned his brother about the man and prayed that Peter would be able to protect himself.

Nathan nodded; he knew he had to give his brother more credit. But when he thought back to what happened in Texas, the future paintings and exploding the man, Nathan just could not shake the terror and horror inside him.

When he went to see Mohinder he was hoping for a quick fix. So, when Dr. Suresh mentioned that he too was looking for Peter without success, he took that as a cue to leave.

Still, Mohinder insisted on coming, that he could help. At first, Nathan did not want to take the help, but when Dr. Suresh was so sure that he could help Peter, he couldn't turn the help down.

He needed to find Peter. It was his responsibly. And though he first resisted, Dr. Suresh's proposed cure sounded like a Godsend. Ever since Peter collapsed into his arms that cool Texas night, Nathan couldn't shake cursed feeling that Peter was telling the truth. That someway, somehow, he would cause an explosion that would destroy New York. And such an explosion would of course be terrible. But that did not concern Nathan. The only think he cared about right now was his little brother. The brother that seemed so scared. The brother soaked in blood, the brother that rambled in slurred speech, and convulsed on the foreign stairs of the Odessa police station. The brother that died in his arms, who though was revived, suffered two weeks of disturbed sleep, where doctors told him and his family to expect the worst with no explanation at all.

He found Peter at his apartment, his bag packed. He greeted Mohinder harshly, he felt betrayed. Peter wanted his help before and was sent away, and Nathan knew this feeling well. If it was one thing that Peter hated, it was to be told he was wrong. Mohinder was listening now, but it was too late. Perhaps it was the same with him. Did Peter want to get away because it was too late?

No, it wasn't too late. He just had to get away.

And then he left again. Refused his help. Denied his birth right.

He knew if he could only hear his brother's voice he would at least have some weight off their shoulders.

* * *

Peter Petrelli was angry, though from how Isaac was waving that gun around he knew it was Isaac that had lost his mind. Sadly however, Peter could not shake the truth that his death might solve some problems. Even Claude suggested such a drastic option. 

Peter threw paint at Isaac in a desperate attempt to disorient Isaac, but instead it just made him angrier and more desperate. The sound of a door opening caught him off guard and before Peter could say anything, Isaac fired at the sound, twice.

Simone stared at Isaac her eyes sad and terrified, and filled with both emotional and physical pain. Her eyes said things her words could not.

Peter materialized then and caught Simone as she fell.

Peter checked on her, her pulse, it was thready, it wasn't good. She made eye contact with Isaac and before taking her last breath; she unclasped her hands, and held the key. Isaac's key, the one she held in her pocket to return so many times before in the last couple weeks.

Peter sighed in despair.

"Call 9-1-1" he shouted to Isaac, as he held Simone in his arms though he knew it was too late. She was dead.

"You..." Isaac slurred, as he dialed the number, and waited as it rang, "You did this...you..."

"Me?" Peter replied, "You...you are the one that..."

"She tried to give me back that key. So many times, and I wouldn't take it. I wouldn't I couldn't. And each day she came back, asking about you. I still hoped that she still loved me. She never denied the love, but she still offered me the key."

"_I don't think I should have this anymore..."_

911 Emergency...

"Hello, my girl-frien...a woman has been shot. We need an ambulance."

"Is she conscious?"

"No..." Isaac shook his head, his body consumed by sobs and guilt.

"Did you see the shooter?"

Isaac sat there silent and did not answer.

"Just please get here quickly."

Isaac hung up the phone.

Peter rolled his eyes, he was filled with pain, but at the moment he could only project anger at Isaac. He supposed it was how he was keeping himself together.

"What are you going to say when they get here? Are you going to tell them what you did? What you did to the woman you say that you loved!"

Peter held onto Simone, the tears now fighting their way down his face.

Isaac pushed the painting of Peter he recently painted violently off its panel.

"I love her! We were happy! I got off the drugs! We had this path opened up for us. And we were going to save the world together!"

"And is this the way, you save the world?" Peter asked bitterly.

He tenderly kissed Simone one the lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He stared out the studio window and looked down at the world below.

Simone died because of him. If he wasn't invisible, Isaac wouldn't have been just shooting blindly in the room. If he didn't throw all those paint cans...He would be dead, but Simone wouldn't be and the world would be saved. He remembered what Charles told him in his dream, and what Simone said her father said in his dream. How he worried about the world, and how no one cared about anyone. That he was worried for Simone, and worried for him.

His worry for Simone was with merit. She was gone, and what about the rest of the dream? Peter's comment that there were people that did care, and that he would save the world. But at what cost? Could he allow another person to die to save himself?

He opened the window.

"Peter what are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"Saving the world."

* * *

It was then that he felt a quick jolt at the base of his hip, it scared him so much that he almost fell off the balcony, and he felt himself hover to prevent such a fall. 

He picked up his cell phone and answered it, the first time in so many days.

"Hello?" Peter answered in a defeated voice, sad, quiet, and withdrawn.

"Peter?" Nathan replied, "You finally..."

Nathan paused; though he was so very grateful for finally hearing his brother's voice the first time in over a week, Nathan knew something was drastically wrong.

"I am standing here at the edge. Looking down and I can't help but wonder if that is where I belong."

"Peter..." Nathan paused only a moment, in order to gather his thoughts, "Where are you?"

"The gallery."

"Can you stay there for me? I am coming right now. Please can you stay with me...Please Peter, please let me try to fix this."

Peter laughed weakly, hysterically.

"Fix it?" Peter interjected. "You can't."

Nathan picked up his coat and ran from his office. If he had to, he was ready to fly to the gallery to prevent his brother from doing what he feared he was planning to do.

"Yes, I can. Please Peter..."

"Simone..." Peter walked onto the balcony and closed the window behind him.

"She's dead."

"Tell me what happened," Nathan requested, calmly.

Like he told Mohinder, the last thing his brother needed was for someone to play into his paranoia. And the last thing Nathan needed right now was to rile up his brother while he was in this sensitive state. He needed his brother's two feet to be safely on the ground; and he needed to have his brother safely in his arms.

"I found someone to help me control my powers. Someone that had powers for a long time. But he was running from someone. And Isaac clued them in."

"Running from someone..." the words caught Nathan by surprise. What did Meredith say to him? That the fire was not an accident? That someone was after her. "Who? Do you know who they were?"

Peter shook his head. "But I saw them, yet it was a quick glance. I couldn't really stop to think Nathan. It was so fast, they were shooting at us."

Nathan's breath stopped for a moment. What?

"I think it was really a tranquilizer dart gun, it hit my friend, but I stopped it in mid-air before it could hit me. And then I flew away. Nathan I finally flew."

"I know I saw you fly out that window."

"No, I didn't fly that day. Actually I had such a hard time. I tried and tried to fly... First the roof, than the park, and then Claude actually threw me off the Devereux building."

"He did what?" Nathan wasn't sure he liked this Claude guy. Maybe it was a good thing that he was out of Peter's life.

"He did it because he knew that I had the power in side of me to pick and choose the power I wanted to use. That I needed to use. It wasn't just instinct."

"And did you fly?"

Peter laughed, it wasn't a happy laugh, but one filled with fatigue, and irony.

"No, I nearly fell to my death. Again. I fell onto a cab and I was speared. But I remembered how to heal. It was how I was able to survive that day in Texas, yet I didn't realize it at the time."

Texas. Why did all these roads lead to Texas?

"Remember that girl I was telling you about? Claire? She could heal herself Nathan. By saving her, I was able to save myself."

"Claire?" Nathan whispered. He just realized that he did vaguely remember Peter mentioning that name. But at the time he was so concerned about other things that he tried to ignore it. But he couldn't shake the coincidence of the matter. It freaked him out, but the paintings...one of them did look like his daughter Claire. He just didn't want to put it together. He was concerned about saving Peter, and then Hiro showed up. Hiro who he was convinced was just a random Japanese trekkie tourist. He wanted it to be a coincidence but it just didn't add up.

Maybe the world did work like this.

"Nathan?"

"I'm still here. And you stay there too. I am almost there. You healed yourself?"

Nathan had to admit that he was relieved to hear this, but he still worried. "Was it a man with Horn-rimmed glasses?"

Peter paused for a moment.

"Yes, he did wear glasses. And there was another man with him."

Nathan's face paled.

He parked his car in the alley next to the building.

And looked up at Peter, his cell phone in his hand and he remembered the last time a similar scene played out.

"Are you going to come down here or should I come up?" Nathan asked.

He didn't allow Peter to answer.

Satisfied that no one was nearby; he flew up and embraced his brother.

"Please don't ever do this to me again," Nathan pleaded, as he struggled to keep his voice steady and calm.

He held Peter tightly, in reverse fashion of the month before when Peter embraced him so warmly at the roof top of the hospital after he hovered above the ground. It had been an emotional roller coaster for the two of them ever since.

"Please," Nathan whispered once again, "Please Peter, let me help you."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author Note: Yup, yet another oneshot. Hee hee, please tell me what you think, thanks! New Chapter of AMA will come... **


End file.
